Thank you Tommy
by Raven Howl
Summary: Tant de choses se sont produites. Tant de moments qu'il aurait voulu effacer, tant de moments qu'il aurait voulu graver, tant de choses qu'il aurait voulu dire et tant d'instants où il aurait préféré se taire. Mais il est déjà trop tard. ATTENTION SPOILERS CONCERNANT LE TROISIEME TOME DE L'EPREUVE-LE REMEDE MORTEL !


**Titre**** : **Thank you ... Tommy

**Rating**** : **T

**Note**** : **Salut tout le monde ! Je reviens de ma longue absence (qui signe le retour prochain de ma fiction _Maîtrise _pour ceux qui la suivent et me demandent quand je posterai). C'est mon tout premier O.S sur ce fandom qu'est le _Newmas _ou _Newtmas_ que je recommande vivement (je veux convertir toutes les personnes fan du _Labyrinthe_ à ce merveilleux couple !)

**ATTENTION : CET O.S CONTIENT DES SPOILERS SUR LE TOME 3 DE ****_L'EPREUVE-LE REMEDE MORTEL. _****SI VOUS NE L'AVEZ PAS LU ET VOULEZ GARDER UN MINIMUM DE SUSPENS, JE VOUS DECONSEILLE VIVEMENT DE LIRE CET O.S.**

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages du _Labyrinthe _appartiennent à James Dashner.

* * *

><p>Thank you ... Tommy<p>

Le petit blond était assis au bord de son lit, ses yeux examinant avec soin ce qui l'entourait, calme et aucunement dérangé par le son étrange d'une musique qui semblait provenir de derrière lui. Malgré la curiosité qui le dévorait, son corps ne pouvait se décider à se tourner et il continua simplement d'écouter cette mélodie. Il se trouvait dans une chambre qui lui était inconnue mais qui ne semblait pas menaçante avec ses murs blancs et sa porte en bois noir. Venait-il de coucher avec quelqu'un après une soirée un peu trop arrosée ? S'était-il retrouvé dans un love hôtel contre son gré ? Pourquoi ne se souvenait-il de rien ? De plus, le petit bruit qui donnait à l'atmosphère de la pièce une senteur de nostalgie, lui fit penser à une chose très peu inquiétante et qui le rassura vivement. Ce son comme un bip sonore, était semblable à celui d'un réveil matin qui chanterait pour le sortir des brumes du sommeil. Par-delà la fenêtre qui se trouvait derrière lui, il sentit la faible lueur d'un soleil à peine éveillé, qui paraissait affaibli par son combat pour parvenir à briller à travers la barrière que créaient les nuages. Son petit regard sombre ne possédait aucune lueur comme si elle s'était éteinte pour remplacer celle-ci par les ténèbres de son précédent sommeil. Ses cheveux en bataille lui firent penser que, peut-être, il devrait aller se passer un coup de peigne dans ses mèches entremêlées. Il était torse nu et fut surpris en plissant le front, de sentir une vive douleur en son centre. Il n'y avait pas de miroir alentour pour lui permettre de constater la source de sa douleur pourtant, il réussit à en déduire quelques aspects. Il ne préféra pas y penser alors que tous ses muscles se tendaient sous une nouvelle vague de douleurs inconnues. Ses souvenirs n'acceptaient pas de refaire surface alors, il resta dans l'incompréhension la plus totale pendant encore quelques minutes. Dans son dos, le soleil disparut soudainement, plongeant la pièce dans un gris morne et un coup de froid le fit frémir. Un nouveau son se détacha des «bip» et du bruissement des feuilles à l'extérieur, qui lui parvenait tel un lointain rêve, étouffé par les murs en pierre. Il s'agissait d'un gémissement, comme si un lapin avait été pris dans un piège. Ce-dernier fut accompagné par un reniflement très peu discret. Deux hoquets suivirent avec un autre gémissement. Ce jeu de son se répéta quatre fois avant qu'il ne détourne le regard pour constater que quelqu'un était agenouillé à ses côtés, son visage enfoncé dans ses bras, ne lui donnant guère la possibilité de distinguer son visage, qu'il devinait tordu de douleur, appuyé contre le matelas blanc.

Pourquoi pleurait-il ? Qui avait-il de si triste ? Avait-il dit quelque chose de blessant qu'il aurait déjà oublié ? Était-ce la personne avec qui il venait de passer la nuit ?

Sa main se dressa pour caresser cette masse de cheveux noirs mais il s'arrêta avant de, ne serait-ce que, frôler une mèche de ses cheveux. Il ne parut pas surpris. Au contraire, un certain soulagement se dessina sur son visage pâle, ses traits se détendirent en un sourire et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes de joie. Il se souvenait à présent.

La chaleur.

Les brûlures.

La douleur.

La haine.

L'amour.

L'arrêt soudain.  
>L'odeur du brûlé.<p>

Le sang coulant sur sa peau.

Et enfin, les pleurs.

Dans le lit, sous les draps immaculés, se trouvait un corps froid, inerte et défiguré. À travers sa peau, il était capable de distinguer chaque veine de son corps qui semblait être irriguée par un sang sale, malade, d'une noirceur répugnante et qui s'écoulait de part et d'autre de sa bouche. Ses lèvres étaient devenues violacées à cause, sans doute, de la non-irrigation de son être. Ses cheveux s'en allaient en de grosses touffes poisseuses alors que des plaques verdâtres se tenaient dans son cou et sur ses épaules, ressemblant à de la mousse ou à une moisissure très peu agréable à regarder qui se serait logée sur des fruits. Ses mains s'étendaient le long de son corps, maigres et brûlés. Son torse n'était pas visible à cause du linge qui lui remontait jusqu'au niveau des omoplates, mais il devina parfaitement par transparence que le reste de son buste devait être dans le même état. Ses yeux clos étaient cernés de noirs et sa peau se décollait peu à peu de ses chairs. Et enfin, au milieu de son front, un trou large comme l'ongle du pouce trônait là, fier de sa place, saignant encore après sa récente création.

C'était un cadavre immonde, odieux, laid, écœurant …  
>C'était ce que l'on appelait un fondu …<p>

C'était un jeune garçon …

C'était un ancien blocard …  
>C'était un ancien coureur …<br>C'était lui …

Newt …

Son prénom était une référence au grand philosophe Isaac Newton. Il faisait parti des non-immunisés et avait commencé à changer. Il était devenu fou. Il voulait être libérer du fardeau de cette folie. Se sentir à nouveau lui-même sans poursuivre n'importe quel autre être humain avec une envie carnassière de le dévorer. Il avait même oublié … Il l'avait oublié LUI.

La tête du garçon à son chevet se redressa et il put apercevoir l'expression torturée de Thomas, son ami, celui qu'il avait toujours aimé, le tocard qu'il avait aidé à survivre sans faire d'idioties à son arrivée au Labyrinthe. Ses yeux étaient rougis d'avoir trop pleuré et ses lèvres tremblaient en tentant vainement de faire sortir des sons autre que les gémissements, les couinements et les plaintes incompréhensibles de tantôt. De grandes traces humides longeaient le long de ses joues, ne remettant pas en cause sa tristesse. Ses joues étaient creusées à cause des nombreux jours sans dormir qu'il venait de passer. Comme le corps étendu dans le lit, le jeune homme en deuil avait de larges cernes sous les yeux. Sa main tenait fermement celle de son ami et ses jointures blanchissaient du fait de presser de toutes ses forces contre la peau froide. Le blond l'observa un moment. Se remémorant tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble depuis son arrivée au Bloc jusqu'à sa dégradation totale. Le silence continua de s'imposer entre eux, seul les hoquets de terreur et de tristesse qui s'échappaient de Thomas et le bip sonore qui résonnait dans sa tête, brisaient la chaîne de cette ambiance de mort. D'un seul coup, il parvint à percevoir un mince assemblement de mots :

«Désolé … Newt … Pardonne-moi …»

Ces mots semblaient le déchirer alors que le blond se sentait bien mieux que lorsqu'il se trouvait dans ce monde apocalyptique. Peut-être était-ce égoïste de penser de la sorte ? Il savait pertinemment qu'il était le seul à être empli de soulagement, apaisé et calme.

Il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps, les bip ralentissaient et il comprit que son départ était imminent. Délicatement, il descendit vers l'oreille de son veilleur et lui souffla tendrement :

«Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je suis libre à présent … Grâce à toi ! Tu as fait du beau travail Tommy. Merci … Je vais pouvoir rejoindre Alby, Chuck et Teresa … Au revoir … mon amour»

Thomas redressa la tête d'un seul coup. Avait-il entendu les dernières paroles de son ami ? Avait-il senti le souffle fantomatique du garçon contre son cou ? Frissonnait-il parce que Newt palpait du bout de ses lèvres la chair de sa nuque ? Ses cheveux se soulevaient-ils parce que le blond y plongeaient ses mains douces et chaleureuses ? Son cœur venait-il de manquer un battement parce que ses lèvres venaient de rencontrer les siennes ?

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que la présence de Newt n'avait pas totalement disparue. Tenant toujours la main du garçon presque mort, il chercha de son regard attristé et embué de larmes, celui qui faisait battre son cœur mais ne perçut rien à part le silence de la pièce. Malgré son impassibilité et le sourire qu'il affichait, le défunt sentit un pincement au fond de son être en voyant Thomas le chercher sans qu'il ne puisse le voir … Ses yeux le traversaient mais ne l'atteignaient pas. Sa main libre manqua de le toucher plusieurs fois mais dès qu'elle s'approchait trop, une force invisible le poussait à ramener son membre contre lui. Il ne pouvait probablement pas l'entendre mais seulement ressentir quelques vibrations émanant de lui, des soupçons de phrase qui n'en étaient pas. Un faible espoir de revoir celui qu'il avait aimé, qui ne ferait que le détruire encore plus.

Ne supportant plus la vue de ce spectacle terrifiant, il voulut tenter une dernière chose, espérant du fond de son cœur froid que cela redonnerait un peu de vie à son ami. Une vive chaleur s'empara de la joue gauche du garçon alors que Newt posait la paume de sa main contre sa peau, et il reconnut en un instant, le toucher de celui qu'il avait aimé et tué.

«Je t'aime Newt … Pitié … Ne m'abandonne pas … Ne t'en vas pas …»

«Je serai toujours là Tommy ! Je te protégerai … Vis ! C'est la seule chose que je te demande. Vis pour moi. Pour toi. Pour nous deux. Pour rendre l'avenir de cette planète meilleur … Prends soin de toi et surveille bien Gally, il risque d'être intenable sinon …»

En réponse à sa demande, la bouche du brun chercha sa congénère et lorsque le bip s'intensifia, Newt saisit ces lèvres qui l'avaient tant de fois séduit. Thomas comprit que ce serait la dernière fois qu'il toucherait la chair de cet être si souriant alors, il prit les devants et emmêla sa langue avec la sienne, donnant un dernier aperçu de ce qu'il éprouvait au jeune homme invisible et pourtant présent. Le son dans ses oreilles se mua en un long cri strident, la sensation sur les lèvres de Thomas disparue, le cœur du corps inerte s'arrêta pour de bon et la pièce fut vidée de toute présence spectrale. Il n'était plus là. Newt n'était plus ici. Il était … parti.

Le petit brun s'assit au bord de «son» lit, ses yeux remplis de larmes regardaient ce visage serein et délivré de toutes souffrances. Il n'y avait pas de musique. Le silence pesait mais son cœur était chaud car c'était là qu'IL vivait à présent.


End file.
